<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thought Of You Today by dragonshost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547148">Thought Of You Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost'>dragonshost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Letters, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Very angst, told in letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the year Fairy Tail is disbanded, Lucy writes letters to her friends.  She never sends them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letter 1: Natsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Natsu,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>It’s been two days since</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>I’m feeling</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>I thought I would write th</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>I wish you all the b</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>How’s Happy doi</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>I wanted to let you know that Fairy Tail is</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>How goes your trainin</strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>I miss you</strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I thought of you today.</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Lucy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letter 2: Erza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Erza,</p><p>It’s been a few days since Fairy Tail disbanded, and I found myself wanting to talk to you.  Everyone else has split off as well.  I think a couple of people remained in town – Wakaba and his family live here after all.  Romeo’s teacher has his school here as well so I suspect that he and Macao will be staying.  I’m not sure where most of the rest of our guildmates went.  Nor am I sure what I’m going to do with myself.</p><p>I hope you’re doing well, and know that I’m thinking of you.</p><p>Love,<br/>
Lucy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letter 3: Gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Gray,</p><p>I thought I saw you in town today, but it turned out to be someone else.  I guess you left with everyone else after the guild was disbanded after all.  I kind of wish I’d gotten the chance to say goodbye before you left town.</p><p>Love,<br/>Lucy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Letter 4: Gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Gray,</p><p>I’m sorry.  My last letter came out sounding waspish.  I didn’t mean for it to.  I wanted to apologize, even if you’ll never receive this letter.  I don’t have an address to send it to, after all.  I think I’ll keep it and the others I’ve written in a box.  At least for now.</p><p>Thinking of you.</p><p>Love,<br/>Lucy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Letter 5: Juvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Juvia,</p><p>I’m going to guess that you’re with Gray.  When I thought about what you could be up to, that seemed the most likely option.  It might be presumptuous of me – and I’m sure if I said it directly to you, you’d take it the wrong way – but… please take care of him for me.  And take care of yourself as well.</p><p>Love,<br/>Lucy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>